


New Year

by destielsuperwholockbandhoorah



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 17:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3075014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielsuperwholockbandhoorah/pseuds/destielsuperwholockbandhoorah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I would like to wish everyone a happy new year! Whoever you are, I wish you all the best. <3</p></blockquote>





	New Year

As the time neared, Cas felt more and more nervous. He knew he knew the tradition well enough. He had looked it up when he had heard something Dean said about a new year’s kiss tradition. He had been joking but the idea had been nagging at Cas ever since.

And he had a plan. Or, at least, he was supposed to have a plan. Right now, he was chickening out on said plan. Because it was about a minute to New Year, the TV was on, they were standing around the bunker, and he was sweating and almost shaking with nervousness.

The problem was, he wanted to kiss Dean. He wasn’t unsure about that part. But he was very nervous about the hunter’s reaction. What if Cas had been wrong about everything? What if he pushed him away with disgust? What if he laughed? What if he got angry?

These thoughts plagued Castiel even as the people on the TV started to count down, second by second. He was frozen, unable to do anything, and angry at himself. This might be his only chance, and here he was, blowing it.

So it was with a great feeling of surprise that as the people cheered and the New Year came, he felt a pair of lips against his own, the briefest scratch of stubble against his face, and the scent of leather and a little bit of whiskey wafting into his nose.

It seemed Dean had had similar plans, only he had been successful in executing them. Cas barely moved out of shock though, and when Dean pulled back only about a second later, with a concerned look on his face, he realized his mistake. Dean was now fearing exactly what Cas had been worrying about earlier. He had to fix that. He couldn’t lose what he had just gained.

He was still a bit at a loss for words though, so the best he could do was grab Dean by the collar of his jacket and pull him back in for another kiss, a better one this time. And judging by the way Dean kissed him back, the hand in his hair and on his back and the little sigh of pleasure that escaped Dean’s lips, he decided that he must have made a very good choice.

There was another New Year’s tradition Cas had been made aware of. You were supposed to make resolutions, decisions about how you were going to spend the next year. And, as Dean’s mouth moved softly against his, Cas decided that his new year’s resolution would be to do _this_ as much as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to wish everyone a happy new year! Whoever you are, I wish you all the best. <3


End file.
